Yin Yang Dragon
by snakeboy33
Summary: I owe thanks to Sauske-kun is happy. Okay this is my NaruIno story, Hinata is dead. Three criminals based off me and my friends are on the loose, the friends must ban together to get rid of these criminals, with help from their KIDS! Please review
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Ch 1

The Nightmare

Hinata was impaled on the wall; the Icicle Spear technique had found its target. Max, the caster stood with the sinister smile engraved on his face. Kiba lay sprawled on the ground, the hole in his body from the Lightning Prong Jutsu wide open. Grant held his usual sneer, lightning still sizzling on his fingers. And Shino lay badly wounded; a steel bar lay on the ground next to him. Sara did nothing but smirk. Each one was concentrating on Naruto. Suddenly the two boys seemed to combine and before Naruto could get a fix the Yin Yang Dragon rose.

Naruto woke up sweating. He looked to his right. His wife Ino was by his side. Their kids Sherana and Kanaro were sleeping next to Ino. Naruto smiled, stood up and walked out of the room, it was dawn. He was awaiting his promotion to Hokage. He grinned to the sky; _soon my dream will be fullfilled_.

But then he remembered the dream. It was a flashback to ten years ago, when three of the Cloud Village Genin had been assigned to kill them. Hinata and Kiba were both killed, and Naruto never forget that day. He sat down and yawned, and remembered. The Yin Yang dragon, a terrible creature, it was created when Max and Grant combined with a jutsu, it was so powerful. He made a sarcastic laugh, and those two were not even in the form.

Then there was Sara, she could do almost anything if you gave her some steel. And when she did anything, death followed. Grant could perform lightning techniques, where Max could perform ice techniques. But the worst part was the cursed seals embedded on Sara and Max, and the eight-tailed monster sealed inside of Grant.

To take his mind of these disturbing thoughts he thought about Ino and his friends. Never had either of them expected to become a couple, let alone marry and have children. Shikamaru had married Temari, but though they were not divorced, they lived in different places, but they saw each other all the time. They also had some kids. Neji had married TenTen, they had kids as well. And who could forget the couple that was meant to happen, Sakura and Sauske had kids of their own, and their current relationship was obvious.

He stood up and ran towards the Hokage Mountain. When he got there he stood on the Fourth's face, his father. He would be very proud. Nobody knew where his mother was, so people went searching for her.

_My face will soon by added_, Naruto thought.


	2. Babysitting

Ch 2

Ch 2

Babysitting

"What do you mean Ino left!" bellowed Naruto to Tsunade.

"I mean she, Sakura, Temari, and TenTen left to go on a mission, "the Fifth Hokage answered calmly.

"But now we have to baby-sit or kids!" Naruto screamed.

"Well do you have a problem with your children?" Tsunade asked with her harsh, serious face and her folded hands.

"No," Naruto breathed," I'll take care of them."

Tsunade nodded, and gestured towards the door. Naruto walked out, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sauske probably were going to face a similar problem. As he called it Neji was lugging around huge bags of groceries and dolls.

"Kanira?" Naruto asked.

Neji nodded.

"She is always asking me for dolls," he said," and I can't seem to say 'no'."

"You know, whenever our wives are needed the most, they are always on missions," Naruto said.

"You can say that again," said Sauske with his daughter asleep on his back.

"Well, at least they won't be gone long, I hope," Shikamaru said nervously.

Naruto walked towards his house, it was a relatively large one. He entered, and at that moment smiled. Neji's son Hizashi, named after Neji's father, and Naruto's son Kanaro were watching TV, and since Sherana was with Sauske's daughter Mira, Sherana was gone. Kanaro ran up to Naruto.

"Where's mom?" the thirteen year old asked.

"She's on a mission with your friends' mothers," Naruto answered.

"Again," Kanaro said.

"Again," Naruto said.

Sauske checked his watch, and looked at the note Sakura had left.

_Dear Sauske_

_I'm on a mission with Ino, Temari, and TenTen; I will be back around five._

_Love Sakura_

It was 4:30 on the dime; Sakura would be, hopefully home soon. _Good, I don't know how much longer I can keep the kids at bay_, Sauske thought. Mira was with Sherana in the kitchen, and Kiro was on a mission with his Jonin sensei.

"Be careful with that glue," said Neji," you don't want to spill it."

"I don't care," said Kanira," I like getting messy."

"Your mother won't be happy," said Neji.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said as Sira used his back for a piggyback ride.

Naruto put down the phone after hearing the call from Sauske, and ran towards the gate. Sauske and Neji were already there, Shikamaru was right behind Naruto. They looked in the distance. Suddenly Ino came into sight.

"Ino!" Naruto said gleefully, and then noticed something; on her shoulder was a large wound. Ino then began to fall, but Naruto caught her.

"Na…ru…to?" she asked. Naruto nodded.

"Where are the other's?" asked Shikamaru. Ino pointed. In the distance Temari and Sakura appeared, TenTen was on their shoulders. Each one had horrendous wounds.

Sauske took Sakura, Shikamaru took Temari, and Neji to TenTen.

When there were in the hospital Tsunade talked to the husbands.

"Well Ino has a broken shoulder with a large gash; Sakura has a large wound on both legs; Temari injuries are minor, they include a broken arm and that's all, and TenTen was apparently impaled," the medical ninja explained.

"What caused the injuries?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sakura's wounds were caused by what looks like a steel bar, TenTen must have been impaled with some kind of icicle, and Ino was apparently electrocuted," Tsunade answered. Sauske growled, Shikamaru sighed, and Neji clenched his fists.

"The Cloud Genin," said Neji.

"No," Naruto said," by now, the Cloud Jonin."

**Author's Note**

**Well it looks like the lightning warriors are back in town, I will try to get the next chapter up soon. **


End file.
